The present invention relates to fluid sensing systems and methods, and more particularly, to fluid sensing for fuel metering units.
Gas turbine engines commonly utilize fuel metering units to regulate the flow of fuel between a fuel supply and a combustor assembly. Fuel metering units sense a variety of parameters to regulate proper fuel flow. For example, fuel metering parameters include, but are not limited to, inlet pressure, outlet pressure, temperature, and valve position (also known as “stroke”). Improving the ability to accurately sense each fuel metering parameter helps improve fuel delivery accuracy and efficiency to reduce emissions.
Accordingly, improvements to sensing fuel metering parameters are needed to increase controllable flow accuracy and efficiency, thereby reducing emissions. Additionally, improvements are needed in order to enhance the accuracy and efficiency of fuel delivery over varying pressure ranges.